


[Kondraki/Glass]只是國王遊戲的後續

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※鋪陳與清水歸功於殘響(2/3)，開車才是我負責的(1/3)※感謝倉庫太太提供了腦洞與劇情※為亮亮默哀一秒鐘





	[Kondraki/Glass]只是國王遊戲的後續

**Author's Note:**

> ※鋪陳與清水歸功於殘響(2/3)，開車才是我負責的(1/3)  
※感謝倉庫太太提供了腦洞與劇情  
※為亮亮默哀一秒鐘

公司裡面的員工定期舉辦這樣的聯誼活動也是很正常的，都知道的嘛，日本的話就是大家下班後一起去居酒屋喝酒，歐美的話就是假日約去烤個肉踏個青或者是去哪一個同事的家裡舉辦狂歡派對，大家穿著西裝打著領帶跳進游泳池裡諸如此類的聯誼活動。  
「所以到底是哪個渾球想到這種活動的？」Kondraki說道，一臉不悅的循著群組簡訊的消息來到休息室，老實說根本不需要這些通知訊息，只要耳朵還能用，遠遠的就能夠聽到裏頭狂歡的聲音。再怎樣的隔音設備也無法擋住一群研究員周五晚上的聚會狂歡聲。  
「大概是Jack吧，也只有他喜歡辦這樣的派對，啊，還有Rights博士，他們兩個常一起辦活動。」  
「有什麼名目嗎？」這名身材壯碩的博士看也不看回應自己問題的男子，只是逕自的打開門，那重金屬的音樂聲瞬間穿透出來，一下一下的低音節奏震著每個人的耳膜，甚至連心臟也隨之跳動。  
「就是周末之夜吧，誰知道呢。」那名金髮藍眼的男子聳了聳肩，臉上掛著無奈的微笑，隨著眼前的人一同進入休息室內。他們不知道什麼時候把原本潔淨的休息室天花板上掛上了迪斯可球，原本只提供果汁與茶的飲品供應台上放上了許多酒精性飲料，搖身一變成了一個自助式的吧檯。而像是注意到身邊的人的視線，他不禁多嘴了一句：「Kondraki博士，雖然周末之夜是很好沒錯，但也不要喝多。」  
「要你管了？」戴著棒球帽的男子說道，擺了擺手朝著吧檯走去：「反倒是你在這個時候就不要這麼拘謹了，跟著喝幾杯也不為過吧！」  
他的身影消失在三三兩兩聚著的人群中，徒留下這名基金會的心理學家在原地嘆氣：「唉，別事後又出什麼事情比較重要啊。」

時針從數字六慢慢地往前走動，迪斯可球中折射出的圓點亮光向星空一般的點綴了整個休息室。所有的基金會員工都沉浸在歡快的氣氛中，就算沒有，那至少也沉浸在酒精中。  
「抽一個吧？」主辦人之一的Rights穿著有些暴露的低領T恤來到研究主管面前，一個大大的可能不懷好意的微笑掛在他的臉上，那唇瓣塗上了艷紅色的口紅，睫毛被夾得高高的，緋紅的臉龐看起來也是喝高了。她把臉和籤筒一起湊了過去：「都來了就參加活動吧，Kondraki。」  
「這啥的？」他撇了一眼籤桶，裏頭幾隻玻棒，他首先注意到的還是他們把玻棒當籤這件事情，突然間他覺得自己是不是喝的還不夠多，居然注意到這種平時自己也不注意的細節。  
應該說，懶得注意的細節。  
「籤囉。」Rights博士在他的耳邊輕聲地說道，用一種極具誘惑性的聲音：「你不抽我就請站點財務主任明天準時在下午三點在你的辦公室報到，拜託，Kondraki，就是遊戲，有什麼關係，不抽多掃興啊，你看看就剩幾隻籤了，趁著你還有得選的時候選一支喜歡的？」  
「個鬼。」他也沒有多好的臉色，他只是想要來喝酒，並沒有想要參與這些無聊透頂的同事間的聯誼活動，不，不需要，他可是一個人都沒有打算記得，但最終還是砸了砸嘴，然後從疑似是飛機杯包裝盒的籤桶中把其中一隻玻棒給抽了出來。  
「23，這什麼？」他用那雙翠綠色的雙眼注視著貼在玻棒下方的白色貼紙。  
「你的號碼囉。」Rights笑了笑，拍著眼前男子的肩膀，然後愉快地往後跳了一步：「當作你的幸運號碼吧，等等遊戲開始，可別叫號不上台啊。」  
「靠！」他咬著牙，差點沒把玻棒折斷。然後這名一直靠著吧檯的研究主管順手從一邊又捎來一大杯啤酒。

「好了好了，來到我們最精彩的時刻囉！」台上的主持人，不知道哪一個研究員拿著麥克風高聲疾呼，過高的音量讓喇叭發出刺耳的噪音：「首先，有請我們的『國王』上台！」  
伴隨著四周響起的掌聲，那名掛著大大笑容的褐髮男子也跟著拍了拍手然後兩步併作一步的來到聚光燈所在的中央。  
「嘿！是的，你們的國王就是我，Jack Bright！，好了好了，別噓，這不是內定好嗎，籤桶是絕對公平的，下一次就輪你當國王了，Abbott，你再冷笑小心等等我把香檳倒進你的內褲裡。」  
Jack Bright說道，瘋狂的，他向來瘋狂，每個人都知道。  
他接過麥克風，然後隨著節拍打著拍子，基金會的員工自然明白了這名人士主管的想法，紛紛放下手上的酒杯跟著拍手。  
「好的，就讓我們在這樣子熱絡的氣氛中，開始第一輪的遊戲吧！」Bright把手高舉起，好像自己是演唱會中的超級女明星：「Rights的意思是我們剛剛發出了57支籤哪，既然是奇數籤，那我就不能夠讓所有人跟旁邊的人接吻了，可惜！」他說道，胸前的紅寶石項鍊像是這種場合的絕佳裝扮，絕對不會退流行的那種。  
「遊戲、遊戲、遊戲！」  
回應著台下的聲音，Bright清了清嗓，然後說道：「那我們先從簡單的開始，那就、14號和57號吧！」人群中有兩個人舉起了他們的玻棒。  
「下一次173的清潔日跟著D級人員一起去吧！」  
「欸！等等，這哪是什麼簡單的啊！」一名女性研究員說道：「也太地獄了吧！」  
「哈哈哈，說的也是，那14號和57號就互相灌對方一杯酒吧，這樣夠簡單吧，可別說我對你們不好。」  
在一瞬間的緊張情緒之後，四周的人拱著那兩位研究員到台前，然後很快地端上了兩大杯啤酒。  
就在所有的人瞎起鬨中，這個夜晚又顯得漫長了起來。

在這樣玩了幾輪之後，已經有幾個人醉倒在地上，或者是被懂些醫療知識的人拖到一邊休息：「好的，我的最後一組！那就讓我們23號吧！我想想看23號要跟幾號呢？」Bright環視了一圈，然後指著前方：「那就11號吧！」  
「這次也不難，請11號和23號接吻就夠了！」  
「欸，太簡單了吧！」  
「太簡單了嗎？」回應著同事的話，人事主管瞇起眼：「那就至少100秒吧！」  
然後沒有人注意到玻棒掉到地上及被折斷的玻璃碎裂聲。

首個被同事推上台的是Glass，基金會的首席心理學家，他一臉無辜地看著站在台上的Bright，後者則是露出了詫異的表情，就好像在說：「怎麼會是你。」  
而Glass則是縮起肩膀，先是不願意看著眼前的場景，再來才是有些怨懟的看著眼前的主持人，他病患之一的Jack Bright。但這可是國王遊戲，怎麼說也不能推拖的一種類似於大冒險的活動，可偏偏怎麼是自己……若對面的23號是Diogenes特工那就好了，一百秒還嫌少。  
他開始祈禱起這件事情的發生。

而Bright很快的振作起來：「那我們的23號呢？23號是誰？」他拿著麥克風大喊：「23號要是再不來的話，就由我代勞囉？」  
突然間人群出現了些推擠，有個高大的男子從端著酒杯的男男女女間鑽了出來，面露兇煞的看著眼前的人，帶著咬牙切齒的微笑：「Jack，今天要是其他人是國王我就算了，但是……哼哼，既然我都要受這種苦了，我也不會甘願你好受一點。」  
「Kondraki博士……」一旁的心理學家有些膽怯的看著比自己高出一個頭的博士。  
「抱歉了Glass，但這是我和這混蛋之間的『兄弟情節』，反正我想你會配合的吧？」

這種情況實在是令Glass感到頭皮發麻，不過面對旁邊如狼似虎般瞎起鬨的同事們，有些還紛紛拿出手機要拍照錄影，在這種情況下還是趕緊接吻了事。  
碧藍色的雙眼對上翠綠色的雙眸交換同樣的想法，雖然身高的關係使得Glass的眼神因為仰視而顯得有些膽怯，不過那又怎麼樣呢？  
「喂！別想敷衍啊！」旁邊某人補上了一句。  
Glass已經閉上眼仰起下巴相當認命地準備接受接下來的事情，而Kondraki又深吸了口氣，擺好分別把手搭在Glass後腦與肩膀的姿勢緩緩靠近到他從未如此接近這個心理醫師的距離。

操，這嘴唇也太軟了吧！  
他最終還是貼上了Glass總是受到護唇膏滋潤的雙唇，因為與他人接觸而有些顫抖著，尤其是在親下去的那一刻竟然還有人從一百開始倒數，使得Kondraki更不知道該作何感想，只能將注意力又拉回面前的人。  
那張過於細緻的臉蛋和比女人更長的金黃色睫毛使他忍不住將舌尖探向邀請般微啟的唇瓣。  
「唔、……！！」原先細如涓流的呼吸變得急促起來，Kondraki不得不緊緊扣著Glass才能使面前的人不至於逃跑，而放在他胸前想把他推開的纖細雙手也在逐漸適應以後緊緊抓著他的衣領。

碰到了，另一個同樣濕熱而富有彈性的肉塊。  
出乎他意料的是Glass竟然回應了他，並與他糾纏起來，在這濕熱的吻任由自己口中的唾液被另一人吸吮、吞嚥，半閉著的藍眼染上一層霧氣，臉頰也因為羞赧而通紅，他們都沒有察覺到這個吻已經進行了很久，直到他們被旁人抓著肩膀強行分開對上眾人錯愕的視線才想起來這個吻早該結束了。  
但是那又如何呢？

* * *

Glass並沒有想過會發生這種事。

在他戰戰兢兢的接受這個吻時首先感覺到的是那雙溫暖的手以不容他掙脫的態勢逼迫他順從，然後才是蓄鬍的下巴刮搔的觸感。  
他的確是緊張得不得了，然而這一切都在觸碰到對方的舌尖時那過度陌生而奇異的觸感霎時讓他腦袋一片空白，只能順著本能回應這個吻，並試圖在喘息的過程中不讓唾液嗆到自己。

是因為這距離近得足以呼吸對方的呼吸嗎？還是因為足以任由自己感受到對方身上的溫度？有什麼東西確實被誘發了，在他們被其他人架開之前。  
那又怎麼樣呢？

日子過得很快，說不定他們誰也沒有去真的把這件事情放在心上，又幾個禮拜過去，又幾場週五狂歡之夜過去，又幾次接吻，又幾杯啤酒。生活依舊，如同世間的常理。一個依舊每天在站點內追著Clef跑，一個依舊每天面對自己各式各樣的病人，除了他們一個人要面對那冷冷的視線，一個人要面對他的老病人以各種名義來訪，除此之外生活依舊。

「啊，Kondraki博士，你的評估報告已經出來了，現在在我手上，等等來找我拿嗎？」就是連他們倆見面也能正常的打招呼。  
「啊？啊、喔。」他簡單的單個音節回應著迎面走來的心理醫生：「你可以傳到我的信箱中。」  
「我也想，但是數據跑出來是紙本的，我想順便就你的心理狀況跟你討論劑量的問題。」  
「那我會說我不需要吃藥。」Kondraki露出百般無趣的表情，要不是每個月的體檢和心理評估是需要的，他根本不會去在意這些數字。  
「別這樣，再不配合我就得增加你的鎮定劑了。」  
「那東西根本沒用。」他說道，拉低了帽沿。

看似從來沒有理由走在一同的兩個人難得在走廊上肩並肩的走了一段距離，也許他們都回想起了那個周末之夜，但卻壓下自己的情緒，也或許沒有。  
但由於兩個人平時的話題就相差甚遠，同事之間的閒聊也總是斷斷續續的，畢竟心理學家知道自己全部的事情，就算隱瞞也沒有用。他總會知道。那就沒有必要在他面前提起自己上禮拜又殺了些什麼。  
不要徒增他的心理陰影。

Kondraki想著，直到聽到遠遠傳來的說話聲他才將注意力轉移到聲音上。  
「Kondraki博士您怎麼？」  
「安靜，Glass。」就見這名大塊頭的博士突然間敏捷的靠在轉角邊，探出頭去偷看走廊的另一邊是個怎麼樣的狀況。然而映入眼簾的卻不是他所樂見的情況。那一頭褐髮的青年，那與自己齊名的博士正朝著自己的方向走來，他肯定是去找Glass的。再來是……  
而接下來的人卻讓他難得的透出淡淡一層薄汗。  
那是一名有著一頭藍色短髮的女子，正捧著一大疊的公文跟他一同走來，那雙高跟鞋扣在基金會地板上的聲音如此清晰，只有一種人在基金會被准許穿著高跟鞋，那就是不與SCP直接接觸的文書或行政人員。  
「媽的，是錢多多。」  
「錢多多？」Glass跟著探出頭  
「靠，我知道這個名字很怪。」Kondraki按住Glass的頭把他往自己身邊壓過來免得露出破綻：「但她是我的財務主任，我現在不能被她抓到！」  
「威什……」被摀住嘴的Glass只能發出不太正確的聲音。  
「噓，安靜，我會被她清算的，這個月的帳還沒有結，媽的，他們為什麼會一起出現，單獨出現我都沒問題啊，我已經被Bright那混蛋冷眼看了整整一個月了，到底是為什麼啊！」  
好不容易掙脫開研究主管的手，Glass的臉上還有淡淡的那不屬於自己的溫熱感：「因、因為他們是財務主任和人事主任？」  
「幹，我才不管理由是什麼。」他還不想死，不管哪一邊都是。  
於是Kondraki從轉角輕輕站了起來，扣住了心理醫生的手，然後隨手用自己的權限卡刷開一扇門進入閒置的醫務室中。

* * *

「剛剛是不是有人進入醫務室呢？」Bright率先轉開醫務室的門，然後熟捻的打開燈，一瞬間燈火通明，時常有醫療人員待命的桌子上還放著聽診器，一邊病床的簾子被拉了開來，裡頭只有被折好的被子和枕頭，那半開的透明櫥櫃內一瓶瓶的藥劑好好的擺在其中。  
「您多想了吧Bright博士。」財務主任跟著走了進來，環顧著四周。  
「應該是，唉，最近總因為那時候Glass跟Kondraki接吻而讓我心神不寧，該不會Kondraki就這樣把Glass搶走了吧？」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈。」財務主任發出了爽朗的笑聲：「怎麼會，我們部門研究主任，看上Glass？」  
「甚麼事情都有可能發生。」  
「這是，但你別擔心，這件事情不會發生，因為Kondraki博士不是那種會談辦公室戀情的人。」她清了清嗓：「要談至少也得等我手上的文件通通批閱完成才有可能。」

「Kon……」  
「噓，別出聲。」他把手覆上了Glass的唇。  
「嗚嗯、窩說……」Glass只能推了推他的胸膛：「台、台擠了。」  
「忍一忍，他們還沒走。」研究主管壓低聲音說道，並在Glass能有新的抗議前摀緊了他的嘴，從通風縫朝外看只能看到那張桌子被擺放了新的文件，大抵是這一輪的體檢報告，該死，怎麼在這個時候，都不想想我現在把手放到哪裡，那個溫熱的吐息一下兩下都被自己的手清楚的感受到，就連那紊亂的心跳……  
該死，真的該死。  
Kondraki深吸了一口氣，不敢有太大的動作，只好死死的盯著外頭，終於好不容易捱到他們走了他才把儲藏櫃給打開來。  
「哈、哈……哈。」首先傳入耳裡的是Glass大口大口的喘氣聲。

「你、哈，你為什麼要躲，那不就是Jack和財務主任嗎？」他彎著腰雙手握著膝蓋像一名剛跑完一百公尺的短跑選手。金色的頭髮因為方才的緊張感而沁出的冷汗服貼在額前。  
就Kondraki遲遲沒有回應，他也不禁抬起頭來看著方才那名把自己拉入儲藏櫃裡的男子，他僅只是死死的盯著自己的左手，然後眉頭皺得老深，好比一個看到自己的兒子學年成績不及格的老爸。  
喔，Draven應該不會這樣吧，他一直是品學兼優的孝順的好兒子。

「Kon……Kondraki，你還好嗎？」  
「嗯、嗯喔。」聽到自己的名字他這才回過神來：「嗯，還可以。」  
「那就好了。」Glass決定放下剛剛自己的問題，總感覺問出來可能答案也不會是自己想知道的，那就讓它放在那裡，畢竟能夠讓Kondraki下意識逃跑的人，肯定不是什麼簡單的人物，或者說這名研究主管本身自己就做了些虧心事，不管哪一個他都不想知道。  
畢竟自己只是個普通的心理醫生，是吧。

「所以，你等一下還有事嗎？」他站直身子問道，拍了拍自己的手臂，把白袍拉整齊些。  
「沒有特別的計畫，你呢？」Kondraki看著眼前還在整理自己服裝儀容的心理醫生。  
「也沒什麼重要的事情……」雖然他更想直接問的是可不可以離開這裡了，不過顯然Kondraki誤解了他的話語中想要表達的意思。

於是這名研究主管勾起笑容朝著他走了過去：「那正好。」  
基金會首席心理學家心中各式各樣的疑惑與哀號都被止於那個過於粗暴的吻中。  
在Glass還沒組織好語句之前Kondraki就先堵住他的唇瓣，一聲還在喉嚨裡的驚叫被唇舌交纏的水漬聲嚥了回去，他們彼此不得不承認與對方接吻的感受比想像中要來得好，吸啜著探進自己口腔裡的舌尖讓身體逐漸變得燥熱，於是Glass任由了那雙手解開他襯衫的鈕扣，躁動的慾火讓逐漸勃發的下身彼此貼緊時Glass才猛然睜開眼並意識到他現在是在對一個男人起生理反應，但是隨後他消極的選擇了逃避，並收緊了擁抱。  
腰帶的釦子被解開，兩人的硬挺互相摩擦著並被Kondraki寬大的手掌包覆並套弄起來，每次Kondraki那樣本能且帶著體格優勢的挺動時都令Glass有種自己將要被插入的錯覺，而每當他逃避的後退時身前的人總是那樣亦步亦趨的跟了上去，直到Glass終於靠上桌子退無可退。  
Kondraki壓著他的肩膀把他按在桌面上，繼續著接吻的同時那根勃起離開了原先壓著他的位置，轉而在臀縫間滑動並時不時的挺進，Glass開始掙扎了起來。

「呃、嗯……！……嘶、！…啊、嗚……好痛……！」他緊繃的身體在抗拒與疼痛裡顫抖。  
在斷斷續續的抽噎裡夾雜著痛呼的模樣讓Kondraki終究狠不下心強行突破，好在這裡是一間閒置中的醫務室，翻了幾個抽屜就找到一管原先應該是用於一些侵入性檢查的潤滑劑。  
兩個博士在看著那上面熟悉的標籤和用途並沒有再多說些什麼，Glass任由了探進他體內的手指把潤滑液均勻的抹開，在敏感的前列腺被觸摸到的時候身體震顫了一下的反應和那聲被強行壓下的呻吟無疑是自曝弱點，好在Kondraki的情調顯然並沒有多到會就此玩弄他的程度，畢竟此刻他更加專注在把剩餘的潤滑液都塗在自己硬挺上。  
然後就著被降低的摩擦係數發出施力的悶哼突入Glass的身體。  
「哈啊、……！」身體被環過他肩膀的手緊扣著無法逃避，他只能顫抖著緊緊攀附對方的身體，眼淚止不住的分泌出來，被侵犯的甬道抽動著想排出異物，卻逐漸在每次收縮得到的快感而逐漸適應了碩大的硬挺。  
Kondraki吻上他還在換氣的嘴，懷抱裡僵硬的軀體總算鬆懈下來，於是他開始在溼熱的體內緩緩移動，看著那雙眼淪陷在情慾裡的同時仍是那樣徬徨而疑惑，這種時候他正在操他們站點心理醫師的不真實感才開始浮現出來。

在這種事情上Glass的確沒什麼經驗，Kondraki替他手淫時前端立刻泊泊溢流出前液就像是個過於敏感的處子，還會因為每次抽送擦過敏感點的快感而發出驚叫。  
忽然Glass在他的懷抱裡掙扎起來，交疊的唇瓣分開後Glass斷斷續續的懇求道：「我…不行、哈啊……快要……！」  
「想射就射吧，Glassy、」這對Kondraki來說無疑是要求他加快力道，在粗長的性器連續不斷的撞擊下Glass發出的嗚咽反而變得越來越微弱，最後他屏住氣，身體痙攣著卻異常安靜的射在Kondraki手裡。  
Glass無法控制的收緊了正在被另一個男性使勁抽插著的後穴，另一個同樣已經達到臨界的性器把那股熱流釋放在他體內的時候Glass才想起來他們兩人都沒戴保險套。  
他開始扭動著身體想要掙脫，即使哭叫著Kondraki的名字也只是被抱得更緊，直到全部都射在裡面以後終於疲軟下來的性器才退出去，這時候他才發現自己的雙腿已經痠麻得快要沒有知覺。

他們直視著彼此喘息著，在有任何實際上的感情被觸動前身體與本能已經先一步互相吸引。  
Glass還在掏挖出射進自己體內的精液時，Kondraki又再一次與他擁吻。

而誰也沒發現站點內的監視器還開著。


End file.
